In various waterblast industries, waterblasting systems are used to direct a high pressure blast of fluid, such as water, against various surfaces such as concrete, metal, and the inside of tubes and vessels to clean unwanted deposits therefrom or to cut the materials. Such fluid jet stream can have a pressure in the range of 5,000 to 40,000 psi.
Waterblasting systems involve several safety precautions because the systems are designed to spray high velocity streams of compressed air, fluids, and/or abrasive particles on a surface. The environments in which the waterblasting systems operate are typically hostile due to, for example, heavy equipment traffic, standing water, water jets, and other hazardous elements. Several components of waterblasting systems are connected via water hoses, air hoses, and electrical cables, which are exposed to such severe environments. The hazardous environments are typically more detrimental to the operation of electrical cables than to water hoses and air hoses because of their dimensions and electrical nature.
Some of the electrical cables used in the waterblasting systems are configured to supply electric power to air control valve units, controllers, and air compressors. Such power cables typically run between separate components or devices of a waterblasting system and between the waterblasting system and an external power source, such as A/C mains. Since the components or devices of the waterblasting system are made and arranged separately, the electrical cables are exposed to the harsh working conditions of the waterblasting system. Therefore, it is desirable to maintain such electrical cables as short as possible.